


Science of Love

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time - For Science, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Grocery delivery boy Sam doesn't have the best job, but it does let him meet some interesting people.  When he needs to deliver to a mad scientist in Deep 14, he discovers that some jobs are much more exciting.  And science is very exciting indeed.





	Science of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Sam stood behind the grocery counter listening to the radio.

“And another call was sent to Deep 14 as an explosion rocked the downtown portion of the city. And now the baseball scores.”

“Stop listening to the radio and start doing your chores,” yelled old man Ryan who owned the grocery store.

Sam jumped to attention and turned off the radio. “Yes, sir.”

Old man Ryan hung up his hat and coat and picked up a sheet of paper.

“When did this get here?”

“It was shoved under the door,” Sam said. “It was here when I opened.”

“Ugh, well, get those groceries, boy,” Ryan said.

Sam grabbed the groceries as old man Ryan read them off, then bagged them.

“Now, go and deliver that,” Ryan said. “And make sure you get the money!”

“But it says Deep 14. That’s where that mad scientist lives!”

“Mad scientists,” grumbled old man Ryan. “You drive me mad! Now go deliver the groceries. And make sure you get back quickly!”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, picking up the bag. He headed out of the store, listening to old man Ryan’s grumbling as he left.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, but not too hot. The streets were busy with people, but not too crowded. Sam even found himself humming a little tune as he made his way through downtown towards Deep 14. He turned into the old subway station, passing the old Gizmonic Institute and heading down into the underground tunnels that led to the Deeps. He could hear music coming from Deep 13 as he passed it, and he hurried along the stairs to make it to Deep 14.

Sam knocked on the vault door to Deep 14. The knock echoed in the empty tunnel. The door opened to reveal the mad scientist, his hair frizzing in all directions.

“Yes?”

Sam held up the bag of groceries. “That’s $15.47.”

The scientist mumbled as he dug through his pockets for the money. Three wrinkly bills and some sticky change later, the groceries were passed over to him.

“Now, get! I’m doing science.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, stepping back as the door slammed shut. He lingered in the tunnel for a moment, then sighed and turned away.

The door creaked open behind him. “Wait!”

Sam turned around.

“I changed my mind. Come in and see what I’m working on.”

Sam hesitated for a moment. He was supposed to be hurrying back to the grocery store, but on the other hand, he’d never been inside a mad scientist’s home or laboratory.

“Sure.”

The mad scientist held the door open for Sam. Sam had to stop in the doorway to let his eyes adjust from the darkness of the tunnel to the brightness of the lab. The mad scientist gave Sam a little shove and shut the door behind him.

“So, what do you do here?” Sam asked.

“I work on experiments,” the mad scientist said. “As you see here, I’m sewing the head of a piglet onto the body of a fish.”

“Oh. What’s that going to do?”

“We’ll have the first combination of double white meat. I call it a pish.”

Sam nodded. He looked over to another section of the lab table, with something bright blue bubbling wildly. “And what’s this?”

“Ah, that’s the solution to a very popular formula. It’s what happens when you cross nitroglycerin and glucose. See the hard beads in there?”

“Yeah. What are they?”

“Exploding sweet tarts.”

Sam nodded slowly this time. “I see.”

“But let me show you the most important thing I’ve been working on,” the mad scientist said, leading Sam over to another table. “I’ve been working on this for a while now, but I’ve never had a test subject before. Have you ever been a test subject?”

“No, sir,” Sam said.

“Would you like to be one?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Sam said. “It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“No, it won’t hurt in the least!” the mad scientist said. “Now, take a pinch of this and inhale. For science!”

Sam held out his hand and let the mad scientist pour some pollen looking thing into his palm. Sam lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed it. Instantly, the pollen went up his nose, making him sneeze. The effect was nearly instantaneous. A flush crept down from his face to his chest and all the way down him. He hadn’t been feeling anything but curious when he sniffed it, but now he felt nothing but arousal. He doubled over, groaning as his cock hardened in his jeans.

The mad scientist was taking copious notes.

“Subject almost instantly became aroused. Tell me, how do you feel?”

“Hot.”

“Subject reports rise in body temperature.”

“No, I mean, I feel *hot*,” Sam said, looking up. His eyes were dilated. “I need to have sex now.”

“Pollen worked as hypothesized,” the mad scientist recorded. “Now, to sample some myself and experience the physical effects.” He took some of the pollen and snorted it up, shaking his head as the effect kicked in.

Sam grabbed the mad scientist by the hair and kissed him, grinding on his thigh like his life depended on it. Between kisses, the mad scientist dropped his notes, grabbing onto Sam to pull him closer. Sam broke the kiss, panting, and clawed at the scientist’s lab coat.

“Get it off, get it off,” Sam said, giving up on the coat and going to the scientist’s shirt buttons. He grabbed at the shirt, popping the buttons as he pulled the shirt open to reach bare chest. He rubbed his hands over the scientist’s chest and shoulders, pushing the shirt off of him.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, ripping off his shirt.

“Greg,” said the mad scientist.

“Good.” Sam tackled him, taking them both to the ground.

“Remember, this is all for science!” Greg said, as he clamped his hands down on Sam’s ass. Sam rocked his hips against Greg’s.

“That’s nice, wow, I love science,” Sam babbled.

“You see, the pollen increases libido and arousal factors, causing a—”

“Wow, that’s so fascinating, can you fuck me already?” Sam asked, almost painfully hard.

Greg reached down and undid Sam’s jeans, letting Sam wiggle out of them in a hurry. Greg slipped out of his slacks as Sam pulled off his underwear. Sam was now naked, writhing on Greg, more aroused by the minute.

Sam went down on Greg, pulling out his cock and sucking on it. Greg dropped his head back as Sam sucked and swallowed around him. Sam bobbed his head up and down Greg’s cock, humming happily around it. Greg put his hand on Sam’s head and pushed it down, guiding him how Greg wanted him to go. Sam moaned and gagged around Greg’s cock.

Greg pulled him off and came, shooting himself all over Sam’s face. Sam licked up what he could. Greg stayed hard. “Ah, I see more stimulation is needed.”

“Good, you can fuck me now,” Sam said, climbing over him. “Do you have any lube?”

Greg fumbled for the table behind him, reaching for beakers of whatever he could grab. He looked up until he found the bottle he needed and brought it down. Sam took it and slicked himself up, fingering himself roughly in his haste. Greg took the bottle and slicked up his cock. Sam climbed up him again, and lowered himself onto Greg’s cock.

Sam bounced up and down until Greg was all the way inside him. He sat on him and groaned, enjoying the fullness inside him. He panted, fucking himself on Greg’s cock. Greg started talking about the science behind his sex pollen. Sam didn’t really care, but it seemed to be getting Greg off, so he didn’t mind it. He stroked himself in time with his movements, using the lube on himself.

Greg sat up and eased Sam off him. He pushed Sam over and entered him from behind, fucking him hard. He reached around and stroked Sam in time with his thrusts. Sam pushed back with each thrust, wanting more and more of Greg’s cock. Sam felt a fire build up in his belly, his balls tightening. With a yell, he came into Greg’s hand, spilling himself on his hand and the floor.

As Sam started to go limp, Greg started fucking him harder. Sam moaned as Greg kept going, his arms wavering in their effort to hold them both up. Sam’s cock was still hard, even as his body flagged. Greg came again, finishing deep inside Sam. He pulled out and Sam collapsed in a heap.

“Are you OK?” Greg asked.

“I’m still hard,” Sam whined.

“Let me help with that.”

Greg rolled him over and took Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam moaned and thrust up into Greg’s waiting mouth. Greg bobbed his head, one hand massaging Sam’s balls as he sucked. Sam rocked his hips up, fucking Greg’s throat. Greg choked around him, but never pulled away, taking as much of Sam’s cock as he could. Sam gave out a yell as that heat in his belly pooled again and his orgasm was ripped from him. Greg swallowed around him, drinking up Sam’s semen. He pulled off with a pop and Sam’s cock began to soften once more.

Greg collapsed beside Sam, the two of them panting as they came down from their highs.

“Do you see now how science can be fun?” Greg asked.

“Wow. Yeah, that was… that was amazing,” Sam said.

“I should write that down. I’ve never had that kind of data.”

“When are you going to do that?”

“Right now.” Greg remained on the floor. “Am I up yet?”

“Nope.”

“Darn.”

They lay there for another few minutes, their breath evening out. Finally, Greg rolled over onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his fallen clipboard. He made some notes on it. Sam rolled onto his side to watch Greg. He was curled over his clipboard writing furiously.

“How long would you say it took you to feel relief?”

“After the second time? Almost instantly,” Sam said.

“I see,” Greg said, making some notes. “And how did you feel the first time you came?”

“Like I was only half done. Like, I was still aroused but I wouldn’t be able to stand up yet. My limbs were all shaky.”

“Very good.” Greg wrote that down. “I had a similar feeling, but I recovered faster. Interesting.”

Sam looked around for his clothes, which were scattered all around, and figured he should at least start getting them together. Greg was too focused to notice Sam cleaning up until Sam stood above him. Greg looked up.

“Oh, are you leaving?”

“I thought I should…” Sam looked around for a clock. “Oh great, I’m late. I’m double screwed.”

“What sort of job do you do again?” Greg asked.

“Grocery delivery,” Sam said, looking curiously at Greg. “Remember, I brought your groceries?”

“Right, right, right.”

Sam cocked his head. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why’d you ask?”

“Well, grocery delivery probably doesn’t pay that much. And I’m short an assistant. I don’t exactly pay much either, but I could use another guinea pi—I mean assistant.”

Sam frowned. “You said ‘guinea pig’.”

“Well, I meant assistant. Did you mind that experiment?”

“No, not really. I really liked it, to be honest.”

“See?” Greg said. “They’re fine!”

“Well, I really ought to go back today,” Sam said.

He thought about what was waiting for him back at old man Ryan’s, specifically, old man Ryan and his constant complaints about what Sam did. Everything he did was wrong, nothing he could do was praiseworthy. Besides, it was just groceries. Here, he was actually interested in what went on and what went on was pretty sexy. If they did more experiments like that, he’d definitely want to stick around.

“Are you sure?” Greg asked.

“Well, you know, now that I think about it, sure, why not?”

Greg leapt up. “You’ll really stay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I mean, really, what’s the worst that can happen?”


End file.
